


Just My Size

by allmilhouse



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Hank likes to bother Barry at Lululemon





	Just My Size

“You’re going to get me fired,” Barry protested as Hank pulled him into one of the fitting rooms at the back of the store, under the pretense of ‘trying on a shirt’. 

“This is just good customer service,” Hank countered, pulling Barry close to him. 

Barry’s hands settled on Hank’s waist. “I’m serious!” 

“Yes, I agree.” Hank nodded brightly, wrapping his arms around Barry’s shoulders and tickling the back of his neck. 

A kiss. “My boss will be here any minute,” 

“Uh-huh,” Hank agreed. “So stop.” Another kiss. 

Barry groaned, and bit down on Hank’s shoulder, eliciting a wild peal of laughter. “Shh, keep it down.”

“Oh Barry, you’re gonna have to make me,” he taunted, grinding up against the firm body pushing back into the wall. 

Taking the bait, Barry leveraged his hold on Hank’s waist to push him to the ground. Hank’s hands were on Barry’s waist in a flash, tugging open the belt. He took Barry’s dick in his mouth, as Barry leaned forward, unsteadily balancing himself against the wall. 

Like everything about Hank, his sexual technique could be described as “aggressively enthusiastic”. Barry just went along for the ride half the time, but it was a ride he never wanted to end. 

Always a liar, Hank also wasn’t being quiet at all, moaning as loudly as possible while Barry looked on, half turned on, half mortified. He took hold of Hank’s shoulders and held him in place, hoping that if he set the pace, Hank would stop causing trouble. He thrust into Hank’s mouth a little faster than he planned, but Hank never showed any discomfort. He could handle anything, a skill Barry had been rapidly begun to appreciate and curse. 

It was intoxicating, being around Hank. It always was, and even when Barry knew he should walk away or turn Hank down, he never could. The gangster was too charming to refuse, too upbeat to knock back, too endearing to Barry. And for his part, he seemed genuinely obsessed with Barry. Whether that was a good thing or not, Barry wasn’t fully sure, but for now he was definitely taking advantage of it. 

He stepped back, and pulled Hank back to his feet by his collar. He distracted him with a deep, desperate kiss as he pushed Hank back against the wall. Hank wrapped his hands around Barry’s shoulders, keeping him as close as possible, as Barry managed to fumble Hank’s fly open. 

Hank pressed sloppy kisses along Barry’s jaw as Barry’s hand jerked them off with a frantic, almost careless stroke. He was already so close, and Hank’s eager thrusting into his hand was diving him insane. 

A low moan directly in his ear was enough, and Barry came, Hank following a minute later. He was afraid to meet the wild look in Hank’s eyes, but settled for admiring the lopsided, oversized grin. Hank was perpetually smiling, Barry found. Maybe it was just when he was around. 

“I must admit, you were right.” Hank declared, adjusting his collar in the mirror. “This job of yours does have a lot of perks. Same time tomorrow?”

Barry frowned disapprovingly. “Hank, you gotta stop coming here.” Their eyes met in the mirror. “Make it 7:15. Gives us a little more time. And you’re paying for that shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had writer’s block for three months?? And like half of this is super similar to some of the fics I’ve already written?? And I’m sorry??


End file.
